


Like Home

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Jidge One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Love, ONE MORE!, Prompt Fic, fluffy a bit of angsty, jidge, veeery little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: In times of war we notice that home is the people we love.





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysInSonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/gifts).



> One more Jidge fic!  
> This ship really got me strong and AlwaysInSonder the person who suggested me to prompd for this fic, is one of those responsible. Love ya girl <3  
> Also thank you Fromageinterrupted for beta this fic!
> 
> Have a nice reading :)

“You don’t have to wait for me, you know that, right?” Katie commented, still typing, though her eyes had quickly turned toward the man on the other side of the counter.

According to the small numbers in the corner of the super computer screen, it was already past midnight. The entire hangar – and most of Garrison - were already running the off line programs. It was only James Griffin and her.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting,” Griffin replied, not taking his eyes off the sheets of paper in his hand. Papers he’s already re-read about seven times now. “It’s not like I’m doing _nothing_ here.”

“How many times do you need to re-read that report for this to count as nothing?” she asked half-sarcastically, a playful undertone in her voice.

“However many it takes until you're done here.”

Katie stopped typing this time, turning to him with a worried face. Since they had started dating three months ago, she and James had been spending more time together than they already used to do when they were merely coworkers at The Garrison, but today James seemed to make a point of spending all day with her, unless some important service separated them. Not that she cared, she loved having James around even at the work, but now he was giving up on his important and regimented sleep routine to stay there with her? There must be something wrong.

She turned to look at him fully. “James, what’s happening?”

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing, why?”

Instead of answer, Katie got up from her chair and walked over to him, Leaning a little so they were eye to eye, analyzing him.

“Your eyes are redder than mine, you’re missing your schedule, you’ve re-read that report multiple times, clearly something is going on.” she stood straight again, staring at her boyfriend seriously. “ **Go home** , James.”

**“ _You_ are my home.”**

He didn’t mean to say that, Katie could tell by the surprise in his eyes that was mirrored in her own. She chose to ignore the blush coloring both their cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I-” James looked away, looking suddenly much more tired. “I just don’t want to be alone today, Katie.”

She didn’t understand anything and it frustrated her. Pidge had never been good with people, and though it was a struggle at times, her understanding had improved a lot mainly of the people important to her. So the inability to understand James, to get what was annoying her boyfriend, was a terrible feeling.

“What… What is different about today?” She heard his voice failing to say that word, so it had to be at least part of the problem.

James did not answer immediately, taking a few seconds to rest his eyes on her again. Katie had never seen those blue-grey eyes show so much pain before.

“Today marks the fourth anniversary of Sendak's Attack.”

That reminder left her with a bad taste in her mouth. Four years since Sendak’s attack means four years since Voltron, since the Paladins failed to protect their planet, their home. It means four years since half of the world’s population was killed and hundreds of families became incomplete.  
Something clicked in Pidge’s mind and she stared at her boyfriend, the feeling in her chest growing heavier until it hurt.

“You’ve never told me anything about your family,” her voice came out like a whisper. “You didn’t tell me about today either… Why?”

“The subject never came up.” James started, his voice normal, but Katie could still see his tired look. “And the day’s not that important, I always go visit their graves when I get some time; the only problem is-” he swallowed hard. “…The feeling.”

James didn’t have to say more because Katie understood. He was referring to the feeling of being alone, lost, but mainly homeless. She had the same feelings when her father and brother disappeared during the Kerberos Mission and it took a long time for her to get rid from them, this only happening when she finally found and accepted Allura, Coran and the Paladins as a new family, her new home.

Katie had spent a good deal of time with the MFEs since the end of the war – that was how James and she ended up dating – so she knew that Rizavi, Kinkade and Leiffsdotir had the same effect over Griffin that the Paladins had over her. So why didn’t he spend the day with them?

“You are my home.” The words reverberate in her mind.

And that was the moment Katie realized, unable to believe, what was happening there. Her heart was beating fast, her mouth half open in shock and no matter what she couldn’t move her eyes from James.

She doesn’t even notice when she says aloud what she was thinking:

“Do you love me that much?”

James probably would not have heard if it wasn’t for the silence in the labs. He seemed a bit confused at first, not getting where that question came from, but he soon put those thoughts aside and looked at her eyes, firmly.

“I thought you already knew that I love you, Katie.”

The arms going around his neck came out of nowhere, but James had fast reflexes, catching her and pulling her onto his lap in a way that was more than comfortable for both of them.

“I love you too.” She declared with a smile, hugging him tighter. “I love you.”

James couldn’t help but smile too, hugging her back.

“Just do me a favor, please. The next time you’re feeling blue just tell me ‘hey Katie, I’m feeling a bit down today, are you up to do something tonight?’.”

Although he knew she was serious, he couldn’t help laughing. Fair enough, she did too. And there they stayed, embraced, until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam would arrive at the lab to find his daughter asleep on a chair, in her boyfriend's arms. Both were going to wake up with a great neck ache, but for now Katie and James couldn’t be more comfortable and happy to be at home.


End file.
